Misto's gift
by mistoroxgj
Summary: Misto wants to show his love for Jemima but Jemima takes it a different way. This is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever story so no flames please=)**

It was a cold night and Mistoffelees the Magical Cat was sitting under a park bench. He was weeping away when he heard a rustle in the bushes

"Who's there?" he said with fear, "don't worry Misto it's only me" said his best friend the Rum Tum Tugger or just Tugger " oh I thought you were Jemima" said Misto" no sorry man but what happened with her anyway?" Tugger said "well"...

_**two hours earlier...**_

"hi Misto" Said Jemima with a happy smile although on the inside she was feeling so depressed because she thought that Misto, her one true love, loved Victoria, her best friend. "Hi Jemi, look I want to talk to you, a...a. About us" he said with a stutter all of the sudden Jemima burst out in tears" i knew you loved her I KNEW IT, i have loved you for so long and you haven't even said anything or shown any love for me!" she said with a loud voice and ears pinned to her skull "Wait Jemi!" but she ran off before Misto could tell her how much he loved her…

_**Present**_

"And that is what happened" Misto said with a sigh "hey I have an idea!" said Tugger "what?" said Misto "we will get a whole bunch of flowers and stuff and we will give it to her as an I'm sorry pressie!" Said Tugger with a smile "and how will giving her a whole bunch of stuff get her to see that I love her?" Misto said with a Questioning glance "well I don't Know, you've got it pretty bad, all I have to do is wave my hips about and the Queens go crazy" Tugger said with a smile " yea like I'm gonna do that!" Misto said with a laugh "I guess I could try getting her a gift" said Misto. Then his face Lit up "oh my everlasting I have to get going I know the puuurfect gift!

_**See how Jemima reacts to his gift in the next chapter and Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter up yessss! Hope you like it so far I know it's a little short but I'm just starting out so enjoy!

Misto was looking around the junkyard. He was going to get Jemima a collar but he couldn't seem to find one, as he was walking he some money so he thought that maybe if he could change himself into a human with his magic then he could buy Jemima a collar! "Yes that's a great idea!" so he changed himself into a human and went downtown.

When Misto came to the shop he found that none of the collars there where pretty enough for his Jemima "darn well maybe I could buy three and make my own!" he said aloud which he scored himself a Dumbfounded glance from the shopkeeper. Misto chose the three prettiest collars in the shop: the first one was a plain white a with pink diamond in it, the second was a purple and silver collar with a sapphire dangling down from it and the third was a gold and red necklace with a ruby heart in the center, "I'll take these "and so he bought them.

When he got back to the junkyard Tugger came up to him and said "hey bro did you find your gift?" "Yes I did but can you keep Jemima busy while I fix It up?" Misto said "sure thing Bro" Tugger said and Misto marched back to his den

Two hours later and Misto had done the collar. It was a red, black, white, purple and gold collar with a pink diamond a sea blue sapphire and a cherry red ruby engraved in the center "wow it looks so amazing I can't believe I did it!" Misto said proudly and got up and walked out of his den.

Jemima was sitting on top of the TSE.1 and was contemplating what she had said Earlier to Misto" you idiot you shouldn't have shouted at him like that, now he probably hates me" she secretly scolded herself. As she did this Misto approached her with his arms behind his back. She got up and walked over to him "look Misto I..." Misto interrupted her "I know I'm sorry too but I have a present for you and I hope you like it". Misto pulled out the gleaming collar and Jemima Squealed with delight" oh sweet Everlasting Misto its gorgeous!" she said as she turned around so Misto could put the collar around her neck "just like you, Jemima I want you to know that I love you" Misto said" I love you too" said Jemima and they shared a deep and meaningful kiss.


End file.
